The Hokage's Adventures
by Artemis Tano
Summary: Basically, a series of EXTREMELY smexy stories where Sakura tries to get Naruto back for some… previous events. It happens in a locked office, where Sakura is supposed to be treating a shirtless Naruto with a shot… heh heh… yeah, anyways, VERY INNAPROPRIATE, NO ONE UNDER 18 AT ALL, RECOMMENDED AGE IS 20. IT WILL MESS YOU UP ALL YOU PERV TEENAGERS, SO NO.


**I'M BACK! Sorry I haven't updated anything Naruto related in a while, there was school and a bunch of other things going on. I decided to make another Naruto fic, based of some ideas by my good friend ssvidel3. I hope you like!**

Naruto moaned as someone slapped him awake. He felt odd, and as he opened his eyes, he realized why. The first reason was because he was strapped down to a hospital bed. The second reason was because he was naked. And the final, most important reason, was because there was an equally naked pink-haired nurse sitting on him. She leaned forward as she saw his eyes open, and he realized with a jolt that she wasn't _sitting_ on him, she was also… _riding _him.

"Glad to see you're awake. I bet you're wondering what happened, right?" she held up a finger to stop him from speaking, then leaned forward more, making him moan. "You got me pretty good yesterday. Unfortunately for you, I know where all the tranquilizers in the hospital are. Now," she said, leaning back and towering over him. "It's _my_ turn."

Naruto strained against the straps holding him down as Sakura began to move back and forth very slowly, grinding herself onto him. _God, what the hell… what the hell did I do to make her so annoyed at me… oh yeah-yesterday…_

**FOUR HOURS PREVIOUSLY…**

"Naruto, take your shirt off." "What?!" "C-mon, I have to give you a shot, remember?" "Pfffff… fine." Sakura bit back a small moan as he threw his shirt off, exposing his muscles. He turned his back to her and sat down moodily in the chair, spinning slowly. Sakura's hands shook as she prepared the shots, remembering all those times… _That was months ago, none of us even remember the jutsu… that was the only reason he did it, he just wanted to blow off some steam… but God, so do I…_

She finished the dosage and abruptly turned back to him. "Naruto, come with me for a moment. I've just remembered that there's something you can have besides a shot." Naruto whooped and followed Sakura out of the room, forgetting his shirt. They went across the hospital and up two floors until they came to Sakura's office. She led him in and then locked the door.

**Okay, lazy writer time. Really wanna get to the lemon, so I'm summarizing what happens really quick. She gets Naruto to take most of his clothes off, he remembers the sex they had under the jutsu, she takes off some of her clothes, he goes crazy.**

Sakura gasped as she hit the wall, her arms trapped by his. His eyes were boring holes into hers, knowing, but questioning. "Can't I just want a little action?" she said, stroking his chest. He shivered at the touch, then kissed her roughly. He grabbed her lab coat and ripped it off, leaving her in only her underwear and bra. She responded by slipping a hand down into his underwear, making him gasp as she grabbed his erect member. He groaned and back pedaled into the(gonna say bed, you know that bed/bench thing the doctor tells you to lie one, like a table with a cushion on it. That thing.) bed, gripping the sides when she took his boxers off altogether. He closed his eyes as she stroked her, leaning his head back as she used both hand. He started feeling tension build in his stomach, then grunted when she stopped suddenly.

He looked down at her, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw what she intended to do. He gasped in pleasure when her mouth took him in, going about halfway over him. He reached a hand down and fisted her hair, telling her to speed up. She did, and also started using her tongue to rub up and down as she pulling her head back and forth. He moaned as he came suddenly, the tension exploding into her mouth. He felt an odd sensation and heard a gulping noise, then realized that Sakura was _drinking him. _He shuddered as she pulled her mouth off, drool and cum hitting the floor as she grinned crazily.

"You taste okay for a knucklehead." Naruto chuckled slightly, pushing himself up. He grabbed Sakura's underwear and dragged her to him. He placed his forehead against her, staring into her eyes. "Why don't we take this off" he said, pulling at her underwear."So I can ravage you like the old times?" She shuddered at the lustful tone in his voice, knowing that the animal from those days was back. And she didn't mean the fox.

She giggled as he ripped her underwear off, then laid her down on the bed. She rolled onto her stomach and he climbed up next to her. He kissed her and he tasted something salty on her lips, realizing that must be himself. He kissed her harder, hoping to distract her from the leg that was slowly creeping over hers.

She gasped suddenly and he gave up stealth, jumping up and crouching over her on all fours. He rubbed himself over her legs as he pinned her arms down, watching her struggle before she realized it made no difference. "Y'know, Pervy Sage taught me something. He said that women were almost like Swiss cheese, except" he said, pausing as he located what he was look for."They only have two holes." He lined himself up to her back and pushed in slightly. She gasped and arched her back, feeling him stretching her already. He leaned forward a bit, making her grit her teeth. He suddenly pulled back, and before Sakura could ask him why, he growled and shoved himself in hard with all his strength. Sakura let out a shill shriek as he hit home, his skin slapping against hers as he buried himself up to the hilt.

He moaned at her tightness, feeling tension grow in his stomach again as well. He waited a few seconds, then "came" again, except this time it was more like using the restroom than coming. Sakura moaned as she felt something warm trickle down into her. She tried pushing herself back on him, but she was stuck how she was. He tightened his grip on her arms, then leaned over her, pressing in harder. They both groaned as he scraped her sweet spot, inviting him to press in harder. He grabbed both sides of the bed and pulled himself down, making her gasp as he penetrated her more. He grunted at the feel, knowing he was stretching her but too aroused to stop. After Sakura calmed from her orgasm, Naruto leaned back and pulled her on him. He ended up beneath her with her sitting on top of him. He made a quick jutsu sign, then wrapped his arms around her torso, trapping her as a shadow clone poofed into existence a few feet away. "Hey buddy" Naruto said the the confused, also naked version of himself. As the clone turned to stare, he pulled Sakura back so her legs spread out. "Ya want some?" The clone practically ran to the bed, then jump on top of Sakura.

He stuck in hard, moaning while Sakura shrieked at having two Narutos buried in her. She groaned as the original began to pull in and out, extracting shorter puffs of breath. The clone leaned forward and kissed her, also moving at a slow rhythm. She grunted as he suddenly broke off the kiss and shoved her head back. His fingers stroked across her neck, and she started as she realized what he was looking for- her sweet spot. Naruto was the only one who'd ever found it. He watched her face as he ran his fingers over the spot, loving the way her face contracted.

He got tired of watching, so he lined his teeth up with the spot and listened to her short breaths. When she inhaled, he bit down.

Her reaction was great- she wailed and strained against original Naruto as he stop thrusting and just pushed inside her, thrashing against the clone's grip on her neck. The clone grabbed her arms to as she began to go crazy, neither of them noticing that she had come while all this was happening. As she thrashed less and less, original Naruto pulled her tighter against him while the clone pulled out, noticing the liquid spewing as he did. He pulled his teeth of Sakura and shifted back with a sly grin. He grabbed her legs and pushed them apart, making the other two grunt as it made her tighten on his throbbing cock. He pushed his face in, making her wail as she leaned forward, responding to is teasing. He scraped his tongue against her outside lips slowly, making her go mad. He clamped his hands down on her legs after she tried to shove his head in, and went back to his teasing.

After five minutes of slow torture and Sakura coming once more, the clone sat back made a jutsu sign. The original chuckled and made the same sign, and a puff of smoke fogged up the room. Sakura had no idea what happened, but all she knew was that now there were two other clones, and the one stuck up her butt was erect again. Making four Narutos. And one very tired Sakura in a locked room, alone, aroused and naked. (Dear god the possibilities!)

**And now, I must tease you all by ending here! Next chapter will pick up exactly where this left off, but I probably won't get it out till… earliest tomorrow, and latest… I wanna say Wednesday, but let's be real, more like Friday night. Anyway, I hope this was explicit enough, because next time it's gonna be a threesome and a twosome at the same time. (And I don't think it's in the way you're thinking of it ;)) Read on, pervy brethren!**


End file.
